Jeffrey, Jaden
''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Justice League - Paradise Lost ''is an upcoming crossover to be made by Ren the God of Humor and tigerman531. Plot: Wonder Woman returns to her home island to find that everyone including her mother have been turned to stone by a man named Felix Faust. Trivia * Scenes *Wonder Woman: Batman? Jeffrey? It's Diana. I need some background information about a man named Faust. Felix Faust. He's some kind of sorcerer. *Jeffrey: You got it. *Batman: Care to tell us what's going on? *Wonder Woman: *notices one of the stones glowing* I'm sorry. I have to go! *Jeffrey: Huh? *Aqua: *approaches Jeffrey* Everything alright, dear? *Jeffrey: Wonder Woman might be in trouble. *Aqua: *gasps* Are you sure, Jeffrey?! *Jeffrey: Yeah. *Batman: *presses several keys* Computer. Track coordinates on Javelin 7. *Meowth: Let's hope she's okay. *Aqua: Let's alert the others! *Xion: *arrives* Mommy? What's going on? *Aqua: Wonder Woman might need help, sweetie! *Xion: *gasps* *Aqua: Tell your Uncle Jaden to get the ElementalMobile ready! *Xion: Right! *rushes off to find Jaden* *(Jaden is working on his deck) *Xion: Uncle Jaden! *Jaden: *smiles* What's up, Xion? *Xion: It's Wonder Woman. She might be in trouble. Can you get the ElementalMobile ready please? *Jaden: ...! Right away! *takes the keys to the car and rushes off to the garage* *Xion: *watches Jaden leave* Information on Faust *Batman: DON'T TOUCH ANYTHING!!! *Takes the artifact form The Flash* We don't know what kind of powers we're dealing with!! *Jeffrey: He's right. This could be very dangerous. *(Everyone puts the relics back where they found them) *Brain: Can I touch this? *points to an odd looking staff* *Jeffrey: No! *Brain: Can....... AppleJack touch it? *Jeffrey: Brain, nobody is touching any of this stuff. Understand? *Brain: Awwwwwwwww. But some of this stuff is so shiny. I like shiny! *Jeffrey: Well, this "shiny" stuff is dangerous. We don't touch dangerous stuff. *Scamper: I've got this. *holds out a piece of ribbon* *Brain: *Takes it and happily plays with it* *Jeffrey: *to Scamper* Good save. *Scamper: It's easy pleasing him. *Jeffrey: *nods* *Jaden: Anyway, who IS this Faust? *Jeffrey: Felix Faust was once a respected professor of archaeology. *Batman: But when he became fascinated in the mystic arts, he was kicked out of the University for his heretical ideas. *Jeffrey: He swore revenge on those who mocked him. *Batman: And several later disappeared under mysterious circumstances. *Wonder Woman: *notices something* I have a pretty good idea what happened to them. *(The team sees a couple of horrified petrified faces) *Flash: Eeeeewwww!!! *Aqua: *gasps* *Xion: ...! *hides behind Aqua's leg* *Applejack: He's a madman!! *Beetles: He's a monster!!! *Batman: It gets worse. We found his journal. And the last entry makes a reference to Tartarus. *Twilight: *Gasps* Oh no... *Meowth: *gulps* *Wonder Woman: ....! The Pit of Lost Souls.... *Patch: The what? *Superman: Isn't that just a myth? Army of the Dead *Hades: YOU DARE TO CHALLENGE A GOD?!?!? *Jaden: *smirks* It's not the first time I faced one!!!! *Jeffrey: Same here! *Scamper: I've seen scarier things in my cereal bowl! *Meowth: You call yourself a god? That's a laugh! *(Suddenly the room starts to shake) *Rainbow Dash: What the-?!? *Jeffrey: Huh? *(Undead soliders arise from the ground!) *Meowth: Yikes!! *Xion: *shrieks* *Fluttershy: Oh, my goodness! Oh, my goodness! Oh, my goodness! *The Mask: Talk about "bring out your dead!" *Batty: Anyone got a plan? *Hades: Behold!!! The fate of ALL heroes!!! *Jeffrey: *growls* *Jaden: NOT MY FATE!!!!! *Aqua: You won't win!!! *(The undead soldiers charge at the team) *Alexis: Get 'em!!!! *Xion: Strike Raid! *attacks the undead soldiers with her Keyblade* *Beetles: I don't believe it!! They're just sacks of dust!!! *Jeffrey: Strange. *Jaden: I summon Elemental Hero BladeEdge!!! *(BladeEdge gets summoned) *Jaden: Cut through those disgusting fiends!!! *(BladeEdge cuts through the undead soldiers like scissors cutting paper) *Pikachu: *uses Thunderbolt on the undead soldiers* Pika-chhhu!!! *(Several undead soldiers grab Aqua and restrain her where she stands) *Aqua: *struggles to break free* Let me go!!!! *Jeffrey: Get away from her!!! *growls as he slices the undead soldiers to pieces* *Aqua: *removes an undead soldier arm off her* Ugh!!! They're disgusting!!! *Jeffrey: You okay? *Aqua: I'm okay, dear. But when this is over, I'm taking a shower to get their filth off me. *Jeffrey: I'm with you, honey. *punches a undead soldier without looking* *Jesse: I summon Crystal Beast Amythest Cat!!! *(Amythest Cat gets summoned) *A.C.: What is this?! Did Halloween come early?! *Xion: No time to explain. Think you can help us out? *A.C.: With pleasure!!! *ponces on a group of undead soldiers and attacks them* * Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Jaden's Adventures Category:Jeffrey and Friend's Adventures Category:Tigerman531 Category:Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Justice League episodes